Call Me BEAutiful
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: CHAPTER 3 datang :D    HaeHyuk FF GENDERSWITCH read and review ya
1. PROLOG

**Title:**Call Me BEAutiful **PROLOG**

**Pair: **HaeHyuk **(**Donghae **X** Eunhyuk)

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt, Highschool live

**Rated :** Remaja a.k.a T

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan ortu mereka.

**Warning :** SONG FIC! Lagu 'BEAutiful' dari Megan Nicole. Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

3 ~~~~~ **HAPPY READING ** ~~~~~ 3

"Aku selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Mata indahnya,wajah rupawannya,hidung mancungnya,rambut pirang kecoklatannya. Ah! Pokoknya aku mengagumi semua yang ada pada dirinya. Lihatlah wajahnya! Mau dia tersenyum,tertawa,menyeringai,berbicara,sedih,menangis,marah,ataupun diam saja dia tetap saja tampan!"

"Tapi dia sudah punya pacar"

"Semua orang dikelas ini punya pasangan,kenapa hanya aku yang tidak punya pasangan?"

"Enak sekali ya yang punya pacar. Tapi nggak usah mesra didepan umum gitu bisa kan?"

"Kenapa kau menatap kami seperti itu, Hyukkie? Kau iri hah? Makannya cepat-cepat cari pacar!"

"Ya! Aku lebih tua darimu! Dongsaeng tak sopan kau!"

"Hey Eunhyukkie! Kenapa kau selalu memperhatikan aku dan Donghae? Apa kau... menyukainya?"

"Lee Hyukjae"

"N..ne? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja! Kau selalu memperhatikanku dimana saja, dan kau juga kan yang mengirimi surat rahasia dan boneka Nemo itu?"

"Kau cantik Hyukkie. Kau adalah orang yang paling cantik yang pernah kutemui."

"Kecantikan tak hanya dari luar,Eunhyukkie. Inner beauty lebih diperlukan dan dicari dari pada outer beauty. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri!"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Bukankah kau mencintainya?"

"Aku rela mengorbankan cintaku agar ia bahagia. Selama dia bahagia,aku akan ikut bahagia."

** T.B.C**

_**Note : **__Author belum tau ini mau dibikin YAOI atau GENDERSWITCH. Makannya ini baru prolog. Tolong review chingudeul~~~ Hasil voting paling banyak,author bikin itu (antara yaoi/genderswitch).Tapi kalau jujurnya sih,menurut author,ini FF lebih dapet feelnya kalo Genderswitch,tapi terserah readers sih. _

_Maaf karena FF 'We Love Dance' belum update #pukul kepala pake tiket SS4INA (eh?). Author belum ada ide. Internetnya juga error,ini aja publish di warnet #curcol. Oh iya,chingudeul yang nggak bisa nonton SS4INA pasti galau yah? Sama tuh ama author. Pengen bgt liat (ampe pernah mimpiin nonton SS4),tapi nggak bisa~ _ToT

_Selamat ya buat chingudeul yang bisa nonton SS4INA ^^ Ajak-ajak author napa~~~ #colek-colek chingudeul._

_**Yang udah baca please REVIEW~~~**_

_**GOMAWO (_ _)* bow 180 ͦ ***_

_**Salam hangat author. Han **__**EunK**__**yo.**_


	2. Chapter 1 : Saranghae Lee Donghae!

**Title:**Call Me BEAutiful **CHAPTER 1**

**Pair: **HaeHyuk **(**Donghae **X** Eunhyuk)

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt, Highschool live

**Rated :** Remaja a.k.a T

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan ortu mereka.

**Note : **Author akan ngumumin hasil voting _–kayak pemilihan presiden aja-. _Berdasarkan voting di FFn, FB, sama temen-temen author. Totalnya:

_**YAOI : **__**12**_

_**GS : **__**18**_

_**Wh**__**a**__**tever:**__** 5**_

Jadi author memutuskan untuk pilih Genderswitch :D _#yg mlih GS senang,yg mlih YAOI pundung ToT_

bgt buat yg udah milih YAOI & dapet feel nya di YAOI. Karena janjinya author akan bkin yg votingnya paling banyak,author akan memenuhi janji ^^

Tapi kalau ada umur panjang dan ide,author bakal bikin FF HaeHyuk YAOI koq. Rencananya sih,mau bikin yg genre fantasy & mistery ;D

Makasih buat yg udah merivew & comment ^^

**Warning :** SONG FIC! Lagu 'BEAutiful' dari Megan Nicole(lirik lagu&MV nya). **GENDERSWITCH**. NO YAOI! OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Cast :**

Lee Hyuk Jae - yeojya (16 y.o)

Lee Dong Hae - namja (16 y.o)

Kim Ryeo Wook - yeojya (16 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun - namja (15 y.o)

Lee Sung Min- yeojya (16 y.o)

~~~~~ **HAPPY READING ** ~~~~~

(Hyukkie POV)

Aku selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Mata indahnya...

Wajah rupawannya...

Hidung mancungnya...

Rambut pirang kecoklatannya...

Ah! Pokoknya aku mengagumi semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Lihatlah wajahnya!

Mau dia tersenyum,tertawa,menyeringai,berbicara,sedih,menangis,marah,ataupun diam saja dia tetap saja tampan!

Belum lagi ia memperoleh juara 3 sesekolah ini. Tentu saja juara satu Kyuhyun –sepupuku- dan juara dua aku,hehe :D

Ia juga ketua tim voli sekolah ini. Berkat ia dan tim nya, sekolah kami selalu pulang membawa piala saat pertandingan voli antar sekolah.

Mungkin aku adalah fansnya yang paling mengagumi dan mencintainya.

Tunggu,bukankah semua orang akan menganggap bahwa ia adalah penggemar terbaik yang dimiliki oleh idolanya?

Sebagai penggemar sejati,kau akan melakukan apapun demi melihat sosok idolamu bukan?

Seperti aku,ya walaupun aku hanya memerhatikannya dari jauh dan mengiriminya surat cinta rahasia dan barang kesukaannya saja. Aku tidak mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi,seperti penggemar-penggemar kebanyakan idola di luar sana.

Walaupun penggemarnya disekolah ini tidak terlalu banyak,sekitar 100 orang saja.

Para yeojya menjadikannya pria idaman.

Para namja menjadikannya patokan agar bisa mengikuti jejaknya –diincar banyak yeojya-.

Tapi aku merasakan dua hal berbeda saat memerhatikannya dari jauh.

Aku merasa senang karena bisa melihat wajah tampannya.

Tapi aku merasa sakit karena ia dekat dengan seorang yeojya,namanya Kim Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook adalah teman sekelasku saat kelas satu. Aku tahu mereka bersahabat dari SMP,tapi aku curiga bahwa mereka berdua menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Pacaran,mungkin.

Tapi aku tidak terlalu mementingkan hal itu.

Yang terpenting adalah aku bisa melihat senyum dan tawanya.

Dan beruntungnya aku,karena tahun ini aku sekelas dengannya,Kim Ryeowook,Sungmin –sahabatku- dan Kyuhyun –sepupuku-.

Akhirnya aku bisa mengenalnya lebih dekat.

Dia...

Pangeranku...

Namja yang sangat aku cintai,

Lee Donghae...

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku kembali ke sekolah setelah libur selama 2 minggu.

Mulai hari ini aku resmi menjadi kelas XI atau kelas 2 SMA.

Dan aku masuk jurusan IPA2,dengan pangeranku :D

Akupun berjalan santai dan riang menuju kelas baruku.

Baru sebentar aku berjalan,moodku mulai turun.

Lihatlah!

Dimana-mana aku melihat orang-orang berpegangan tangan ataupun bermesraan.

Sekolah apa ini?

Perasaan saat aku kelas satu,sekolah ini baik-baik saja.

"Annyeong Hyukkie^^ " sapa seorang yeojya sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Annyeong Minnie-ah" balasku muram.

"Ya! Kau itu kenapa? Minnieku menyapamu dengan ceria,tapi kau membalasnya dengan wajah muram begitu." Ceramah Kyuhyun. Namja ini,beraninya menceramahiku. Akukan lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

Kalau saja dia tidak lompat kelas -dia 'cukup' jenius- ,dia masih adik kelasku sekarang.

"Lihat! Semua orang punya pasangan,kenapa hanya aku yang tidak punya pasangan?"

Kulihat mereka cengo.

Tapi sesaat kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu!"

"Makannya cepatlah cari namjachingu,Hyukkie-noona!" suruh Kyu masih sambil tertawa. Bahkan ia sampai memukul kepalanya dengan panci saking semangatnya. _(Dapet darimana tuh panci? -.-')_

"Bagaimana mungkin Kyu. Kau tahu kan,aku tidak pernah ditembak seorangpun namja selama ini." Ucapku sedih.

Tiba-tiba mereka menghentikan tawa mereka dan menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah.

Ya,itu benar. Walaupun aku mendapat predikat juara 2 sesekolah ini,tapi aku tidak populer.

Entah apa salah dan dosaku hingga tidak ada satupun namja yang menyatakan cinta padaku.

"Eh? Eum..."

"Mianhae Hyukkie,Kyu tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Ia hanya bercanda."

"Gwaenchana yo. Kalian serius sekali^^ " akupun memaksakan senyum terukir di bibirku.

"Arraseo. Kajja kita ke pasti tidak sabar melihat pangeranmu kan?" ajak dan goda Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Huwa~~~

Pangeranku duduk di depan bangku ku!

"Hey,ayo duduk. Malah senyum-senyum nggak jelas seperti itu. Aku malu tahu,punya sepupu yang jiwa nya lari maraton 40km (?)" sindir Kyu.

"Hah? Siapa yang lari maraton,Kyu? Hyukkie kan disini daritadi. Ah,kau gimana sih,Kyu ^^ " tanya Minnie gaje dengan wajah innocent dan tatapan babbo.

Aku dan Kyu hanya bersweatdrop ria.

"Maksudnya 'gila' Minnie chagi~~~" terangku sabar.

"Sudahlah! Kau harus jaim,Nyuk. Ada pangeranmu disini!" perintah Kyu sok jaim kayak author. (_WHAT?)_

"Namaku bukan 'Nyuk' babbo!" ralatku sambil menjitak kepala Kyu.

"Sudah,makan dulu sana!" ucap Sungmin gaje. _(Ini anak korban iklan ya?)_

"Eh?" kami menatapnya cengo.

"Maksud aku. Sudah, Duduk dulu sana!" ralatnya masih dengan nada yang sama seperti iklan itu.

Akupun duduk dibelakang pangeranku.

Selama pelajaran aku tak henti-hentinya menatapnya.

Walaupun dari belakang,ia tetap terlihat tampan .

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya pelajaran selesai dan waktunya untuk pulang ke habitat masing-masing #maksudnya rumah masing-masing ^^v

Entah ada angin apa,ia berbalik ke belakang,padahal aku masih menatapnya!

"E..eh? Wae?" tanyaku gugup.

Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengannya dan bertatapan dengannya sedekat ini.

"Jangan memperhatikan aku. Perhatikanlah pelajaran yang diterangkan guru. Arra?" pesannya sambil pergi keluar kelas.

Aku hanya diam membatu.

Dari mana dia tahu aku memperhatikannya?

"Eunhyuk-ah,maafkan Donghae ya. Dia memang dingin. Tapi kalau kau mengenalnya lebih jauh,dia orangnya hangat lho." Ujar Kim Ryeowook yang kebetulan memang duduk dibelakangku.

"E..eh? Ne Kim Ryeowook-sshi."

"Sshi? Kita kan seumuran,sekelas juga dari kelas satu. Kim Ryeowook? Panjang sekali! Apa kau tidak susah mengucapkannya? (_#aku aja susah ngetik namanya_).Panggil saja aku Wookie! Dan kau... aku panggil Eunhyukkie boleh ya?" pintanya semangat.

Ah,yeojya ini ceria sekali. Wajar saja jika Donghae betah dengannya.

"Tentu saja Wookie-ah!"

"Jadi kita sahabat sekarang?" tanyanya lagi-lagi dengan semangat.

"Ne!" jawabku tak kalah semangat.

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku.

"Kau tahu-"

"Mollayo,kan kau belum bilang" candaku memotong ucapannya.

"Ya! Tentu saja!Aku kan belum selesai bicara!" ujarnya sambil melepas pelukannya. Dia cemberut.

"Kau tahu,aku dari dulu ingin berteman denganmu. Kau itu cantik,baik,perhatian,pintar,jago dance lagi! Tapi aku takut,kau tidak mau berteman denganku." Jelasnya sedih.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu? Aku kan mau berteman dengan siapa pun. Lagian aku juga iri denganmu."

"Wae?"

"Kau dekat dengan Donghae. Ah! Kau ini beruntung sekali bisa dekat dengannya. Dia kan cukup populer di sekolah ini."

"Ahahaha. Kau ingin dekat dengannya?" tawarnya.

"Ani..aniyo!" tolakku.

"Eum...Apa kalian pacaran?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kami? Tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak membuka hatinya untuk sembarang yeojya." Jawabnya sedih. Sedih? Apa dia menyukai Donghae?

"Kau...menyukainya?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

Langsung saja dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Jangan bilang-bilang ya Eunhyukkie!" pintanya malu.

"Haha,ne." Jawabku ceria. Tapi tidak dengan hatiku.

Walaupun mereka tidak pacaran,tapi jika Raina menyukai Donghae,kan bisa saja Donghae menyukainya juga. Mereka itu dekat sekali.

Tapi,setidaknya aku bisa bersahabat dengan sahabat terdekat Donghae.

Jadi peluangku untuk dekat dengannya semakin besar.

.

.

.

.

.

_ Esok harinya_

Aku sengaja untuk datang ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya. Aku akan menaruh boneka Nemo yang kyeopta di loker Donghae.

Dia kan suka sekali dengan ikan. Dia juga penggemar dari film Nemo.

Aku tahu hal itu karena aku pernah mengikutinya saat dia shopping di mall bersama noonanya.

Saat itu aku sedang menemani Minnie belanja.

Lalu aku tidak sengaja melihatnya.

Ya ku ikuti saja dia.

_ Flashback_

"Hyukkie yang ini bagus ya!" entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan aku tidak tahu.

Yang aku tahu aku bosan menemaninya belanja.

Semua barang yang dibelinya berwarna pink.

Dia juga selalu minta pendapatku.

Tapi pada akhirnya dia menolak pendapatku dan malah mengejekku.

"Hyukkie,bagus mana? Yang ini atau yang ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan dua buah baju berwarna Pink padaku. Yang satu bermotif kotak-kotak, yang satu lagi berenda.

"Yang ini lebih bagus" jawabku asal menunjuk ke arah baju yang bermotif kotak-kotak.

"Huh? Aniyo! Yang ini lebih bagus! Hyukkie gimana sih? Milih aja nggak becus." Sanggahnya dengan muka innocent.

"Minnie chagi~ Kalau kau mau yang ini,kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" tuntutku –kelewat- sabar.

"Hehe,iya deh. Minnie nggak akan gitu lagi." Seperti biasa,dia hanya nyengir kelinci (?) dan mengucapkan janji itu.

Tapi lihat saja. Saat kami memasuki toko yang lain, dia akan mengulanginya lagi -.-'

"Minnie,aku mau liat-liat kaset dulu. Kau tunggu aku di game center ya!" pamitku.

"Arraseo. Aku tunggu kau 1 jam lagi ya Hyukkie." Jawabnya.

"Arra."

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke toko kaset langgananku.

Baru didepannya saja,aku sudah melihat poster boyband favoritku,Super Junior.

Akupun masuk kedalam toko itu.

"Eunhyuk? Kau sudah lama tidak berkunjung." Sapa seorang namja paruh baya yang duduk dedepan kasir padaku.

"Hehe,iya ahjusshi. Aku banyak tugas sekolah. Makannya jarang kesini lagi. Ada yang baru tidak,ahjusshi?"tanyaku pada Junhyung-ahjusshi.

"Kau tanya saja pada Sungjong, kan dia yang tahu tentang K-POP." (_xixixi,oppadeul ku numpang lewat ya)_

"Sungjong oppa dimana?"

"Kau cari saja. Sepertinya dia tadi sedang mengganti baju."

"Arraseo." Jawabku sambil berjalan ke arah stan bertuliskan K-POP di toko ini.

"Kau mencariku Hyukkie?" tanya seorang namja tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku.

"Huwa~ oppa masih suka mengagetkan orang ya?"

"Hehe,mianhae ^^v " mohonnya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk simbol 'peace damai'.

"Selama kau tidak kesini,ada banyak kaset yang baru lho. Kau mau yang album,live,atau reality show?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku mau beli film serial Siwon dan Donghae-oppa. Yang skip beat itu loh."

"Oh,hmm...ini!" katanya sambil memberi kaset padaku setelah mencarinya sebentar.

"Oke! Aku bayar dulu. Annyeong oppa!" pamitku.

Sungjong-oppa hanya membalas dengan senyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

Selesai membayar dan pamit,aku keluar dari toko itu.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang namja yang sangat aku kenal.

Donghae?

Dia bersama noonanya, Yuri-eonnie. Kwon Yuri-eonnie sekarang berumur 18 tahun. Ia baru saja tamat SMA tahun ini. Aku mengenalnya karena dia adalah –mantan- ketua modern dance disekolahku saat aku kelas satu.

Tanpa pikir panjang,ku ikuti mereka.

Kulihat mereka menuju sebuah toko boneka.

Huh? Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

Donghae merengek pada noonanya agar dibelikan boneka nemo.

Sesuka itukah dia pada boneka nemo?

_ Flashback off_

Huh selesai.

Sekarang aku tinggal kembali ke kelasku.

Semoga ia suka dengan pemberianku.

(Donghae POV)

Ah,melelahkan.

Berangkat ke sekolah itu melelahkan.

Bukan karena pelajaran yang akan aku dapat di sekolah. Tapi para penggemarku.

Mereka memang cantik-cantik,pintar,dan kaya.

Tapi cara mereka mendekatiku itu salah.

Aku ingin mereka mengirimku hadiah-hadiah secara diam-diam ,-menaruh di lokerku,misalnya-.

Bukan terang-terangan seperti ini.

Aku akan lebih menghargai satu penggemar rahasia,dari pada seratus penggemar yang terang-terangan seperti mereka.

Ah sudahlah! Lupakan saja itu!

Aku juga menghargai mereka,yang dengan tulusnya mencintaiku.

Akupun berjalan ke lokerku. Dan membukanya.

Eh?

BONEKA NEMO~~~ .

Eh,aku harus menjaga image ku.

Ayolah,aku ini pangeran sekolah.

Bagaimana kalau para fansku tahu aku berteriak kegirangan hanya untuk seekor (?) boneka Nemo?

Tapi siapa yang mengirim ini?

Bahkan para fansku tidak tahu aku menyukai Nemo.

Mereka hanya tahu aku menyukai Ikan saja.

Makannya mereka sering memberiku hadian boneka ikan,bukan Nemo.

(_Sama aja kali oppa,kan sama-sama ikan -.-' )_

Baru pertama kali aku diberi boneka Nemo.

(_Ni orang seneng banget ya ==" )_

"Donghae-ah,ada apa? Kelihatannya senang sekali" tanya seorang yeojya padaku.

Akupun membalikkan badanku untuk melihat siapa yeojya itu.

Ah,Wookie.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,Wookie^^ " jawabku.

"Itu! Cie...Siapa yang memberimu Nemo itu?"

"Mollayo. Seseorang menaruhnya di lokerku. Tapi bagaimana dia tahu aku menyukai nemo? Ah! Kau memberitahu seseorang rahasiaku ya? Ayo ngaku!" tuduhku.

"Ya! Aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasiamu. Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Kurang kerjaan."

"Yasudahlah. Ayo ke kelas!" ajakku.

'Aku akan menemukan orang itu.' batinku sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Yang udah baca please REVIEW~~~**_

_**GOMAWO (_ _)* bow 180 ͦ ***_

_**Salam hangat author. Han **__**EunK**__**yo.**_


	3. Chapter 2 : Penggemar Rahasia?

**Title:**Call Me BEAutiful **CHAPTER 2**

**Pair: **HaeHyuk **(**Donghae **X** Eunhyuk) [Girl!Eunhyuk]

**Slight pair** **:** HaeWook,KyuMin _(entah kenapa,disemua FF HaeHyuk author,selalu ada slight KyuMin ==" )_

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt, Highschool live

**Rated :** Remaja a.k.a T

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan ortu mereka.

**Warning :** SONG FIC! Lagu 'BEAutiful' dari Megan Nicole(lirik lagu&MV nya). **GENDERSWITCH**. NO YAOI! OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Cast :**

Lee Hyuk Jae - yeojya (16 y.o)

Lee Dong Hae - namja (16 y.o)

Kim Ryeo Wook - yeojya (16 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun - namja (15 y.o)

Lee Sung Min- yeojya (16 y.o)

**Note : **

Buat yang nanya kenapa noonanya Donghae marganya 'Kwon' sedangkan Donghae 'Lee', Kwon Yuri itu bukan noona kandung Donghae,tapi cuma sepupuan. Mereka deket banget dan sering sama-sama,makannya orang lain taunya mereka itu adek-kakak kandung,bukan sepupuan.

Tentang line 'Raina',itu author lupa gantinya sama 'Wookie'. Sebenarnya waktu itu author make cast Raina 'After school' tapi difikir-fikir,mendigan ganti jadi Wookie aja.

Mianhae updatenya lama. Author sibuk sekolah dan ujian,terus nggak ada ide. Maaf banget ya chingudeul. (_ _)"

~~~~~ **HAPPY READING ** ~~~~~

(Hyukkie POV)

Sehabis menaruh boneka nemo itu di loker Donghae,aku langsung berjalan ke kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas,aku langsung disuguhkan pemandangan yang sangat tidak indah bagiku.

Yah,mungkin bagi orang lain,pemandangan ini indah.

Kalian mau tahu apa pemandangan yang sedang kulihat? O.o

Lihat saja sendiri :P

_#author ngancem Hyukkie nggak disatuin ama Hae kalo maen-maen lagi (evil mode on)_

Arra,arra. Author nggak nyante amat -.-'

Kalian lihat!

Ini masih pagi! Pagi! Pagi saudara-saudara _#plak_

Lagi-lagi pasangan evil-bunny alias KyuMin mesra-mesraan di kelas.

Kesempatan tuh. Kan teman-teman yang lain belum datang. Jadi kelas masih sepi.

Hanya ada aku,KyuMin, ShaWi dan SoDa yang lagi pacaran.

#_chingudeul nggak usah mempermasalahkan SoDa dan ShaWi ya~ Mereka itu temen aku^^_

"Enak sekali ya yang punya pacar. Tapi nggak usah mesra didepan umum gitu bisa kan?" sindirku pada tiga pasangan yang mesra ini. Apa mereka tidak tahu? Author cemburu menguras hati (?) melihat salah satu pasangan bermesraan. _#Oi~ jangan buka kartu disini -.-_

"Kenapa kau menatap kami seperti itu, Hyukkie? Kau iri hah? " Kyuhyun yang merasa tersinggung langsung sewot.

"Ya! Aku lebih tua darimu! Dongsaeng tak sopan kau!" kataku sambil menjitak kepalanya.

"Terserahmu sajalah. Lalu,bagaimana Minnie-chagi?" Jiah,dia malah lanjut pacaran =="

Akupun melewati mereka dan segera duduk dibangkuku.

"Oh ya Hyukkie,kau datang tidak ke pertandingan voli sekolah kita lawan sekolah tetangga?" tanya Minnie yang tangannya masih saja digenggam Kyuhyun -.-'

"Geurae! Tentu saja aku akan datang! Kan mau lihat pangeranku ^^ " jawabku semangat 2012 (?).

Tiba-tiba masuklah Donghae dan Wookie ke kelas dengan tangan kiri Donghae yang merangkul Wookie.

Miris.

Miris sekali pemandangan ini.

Aku membuang pandanganku ke luar jendela.

Akupun bersenandung kecil dan mencoba untuk pura-pura tidak melihat hal tadi.

Namun tetap saja tidak berhasil,hatiku masih merasa sakit.

"Annyeong Eunhyukkie!" sapa seorang yeojya sambil menepuk pelan bahuku.

Ah,Wookie.

"Nado annyeong Wookie-ah!" balasku ceria. Wookie tidak boleh tahu kalau aku sedih melihat pemandangan tadi.

Donghae duduk di bangkunya-yang berada di depanku- dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

Setelah ia melihat kanan kiri depan belakang,memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya –saat dia melihat kebelakang,aku pura pura menulis- ,ia mengeluarkan boneka nemo yang tadi aku taruh dilokernya dan memeluknya.

AH?

Apakah ia sangat menyukai boneka itu?

Syukurlah kalau dia senang menerima pemberianku.

Eh? Pemberianku? Dia kan tidak tahu aku yang memberikannya.

Huh,andai dia tahu.

"Hei!" tiba-tiba Donghae membalikkan badannya menghadapku.

"E..eh? Ne?" ujarku gugup.

"Hm... Kau...Apa kau yang memberiku boneka ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk boneka nemo itu.

"Ani! Bukan aku! Geurayo!" sangkalku gugup.

Ia menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatapku meminta kepastian.

"Jinjjayo! Lagian kau kenapa yakin sekali kalau aku yang memberikannya?"

"Aku hanya berfikir,kau itu satu-satunya fansku yang tidak 'hyper' seperti yeojyadeul lain di sekolah ini. Kau hanya memperhatikanku dari kejauhan-seperti kemarin-." Jelasnya.

"Kau...kau tahu darimana aku memperhatikanmu?" tanyaku bingung. Apa Donghae punya indra herlambang #_plak! _ Maksudnya indra ke-enam?

Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak penting aku tahu darimana. Oh ya,pesanku,perhatikalah pelajaran,jangan perhatikan hal lain saat pelajaran berlangsung. Arra?" nasehatnya.

"Ne." Jawabku sambil menunduk malu.

.

.

.

(Author POV)

Mengapa Donghae bisa tahu kalau Hyukkie meperhatikannya? Author akan menceritakan kejadiannya.

**Flashback on**

Pelajaran pertama untuk semester baru ini pun dimulai.

Terlihat semua siswa-siswi di kelas XI IPA2 memperhatikan pelajaran kimia yang diterangkan oleh Shin-seonsaengnim dengan sangat serius.

Ah,rupanya ada satu orang yeojya yang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Dia hanya memperhatikan seorang namja tampan yang duduk di depan bangkunya sambil sesekali ia tersenyum senang.

Dan jika kita perhatikan,ada bunga yang tumbuh diatas kepalanya (?).

Ternyata itu adalah Lee Hyukjae yang sedang memperhatikan seorang Lee Donghae,yang ia anggap pangerannya.

Shin-seonsaengnim yang memang melihat pemandangan itu hanya mendengus kesal dan geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu beliau melanjutkan pelajaran. Author kira,seonsaeng itu pemegang prinsip _'Tidak ada gunanya mengganggu orang yang sedang in love_.' Hehehe :D

Donghae yang melihat tingkah gurunya lalu ikut melihat apa yang tadi di tatap gurunya itu.

Ah,Donghae hanya menyeringai ketika ia melihat yeojya di belakangnya sedang menatap dirinya sambil tersenyum gaje.

Sang yeojya bahkan tidak menyadari kalau objek yang ditatapnya sedang melihatnya. Mungkin ia terlalu serius.

'Dasar!' batin Donghae geli. Dia berfikir yeojya ini begitu mencintainya karena bahkan yeojya ini lebih memilih menatap dirinya dari pada mendengarkan penjelasan guru tentang pelajaran.

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya kedepan dan kembali mendengarkan penjelasan tentang Bilangan Oksidasi.

Namun tanpa siapapun sadari,ia kini tengah menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

.

.

"Prit~ 15-11." Terdengar suara wasit yang mengawasi pertandingan voli Neul Param Highschool melawan Geosang Highschool.

"Ah,tim voli sekolah kita memang yang terbaik." Seru seorang yeojya yang memakai pakaian sekolah berlabel Neul Param Highschool bangga.

"Geuraeyo! Kan ada Donghae disitu." Ucap seorang yeoja lagi yang memakai pakaian yang sama.

"Ih,emang dasar ya pacarnya Donghae ini." Goda Minnie- seorang yeojya yang memakai pakaian sekolah berlabel Neul Param Highschool-.

"Aish! Minnie apaan sih?" ucap Hyukkie –yeojya lain yang memakai seragam sama- tersipu malu.

Minnie dan Hyukkie kembali menonton pertandingan dengan serius.

"Oh iya,Kyu diem aja. Kenapa?" tanya Minnie pada namja berambut sedikit ikal yang sedang bermain PSP disampingnya.

"Minnie kayak nggak tahu aja. Kan dia diem aja kalo udah ketemu ama selingkuhannya." Adu Hyukkie.

"Selingkuhan? Kyu selingkuh dari Minnie? Hiks..." seru Minnie dengan wajah melas dan ingin menangis. Anak ini innocent sekali,ckckck.

"Eh? Andwae! Kyu nggak selingkuh. Kyu kan sayang banget sama Minnie. Ih Hyukkie-noona apaan sih?" seru Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Minnie.

"Hehehe 0:-D "Sedangkan yang jadi tersangka menangisnya Minnie hanya nyengir innocent.

"Donghae-ah Do your best! Fighting!" teriak seorang yeojya yang dengan Pdnya berteriak tanpa sadar sudah menganggu ketenangan dan ketentraman penonton lain.

"Ya Wokkie-ah! Shikkureo! Bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak?" marah Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu karena tadi dia hampir mencium Minnienya,tapi tidak jadi karena Wookie berteriak jadinya Minnienya kaget. Poor Kyuhyun...

Tanpa memperdulikan omelan Kyuhyun,Wookie tetap menatap Donghae sambil memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya.

Sedangkan Donghae -yang merasa ada yang meneriaki namanya- menoleh ke arah Wookie dan ikut memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Hyukkie yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris dan memandangi Donghae-yang sudah kembali bertanding- dengan tatapan sedih.

Wookie yang tidak sengaja melihat Hyukkie hanya heran dan ikut melihat arah tatapan Hyukkie.

'Donghae? Apa dia menyukai Donghae?' batin Wookie.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm... Apalagi ya? Ah! Aku memang tidak pandai menyusun kata romantis! Ini juga salah! Terlalu kaku!" keluh seorang yeojya abstrak #_eh? _Maksudnya yeojya super duper cute yang seperti kita lihat,ia sedang galau saudara-saudara setanah air dan seIndonesia #_plak!_

Dan parahnya lagi ia sedang menggalau di kantin. Siswa-siswi yang kebetulan berada di kantin dan melihatnya,hanya menatapnya risih.

Risih? Tentu saja! Dari tadi yeojya yang kita ketahui bernama Lee Hyukjae itu hanya mengambil kertas kosong,berfikir lama sekali,menulis,mencoret,meremas kertas,membuangnya ke sembarang tempat,dan begitulah seterusnya.

Bahkan tadi ia sudah diperingatkan Kibum –wakit ketua OSIS- untuk membuang sampah-sampah kertas pada tempatnya. Tapi naasnya Hyukkie tidak memperdulikan Kibum dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kibum yang merasa terabaikan hanya pundung dan mengeluh pada Siwon –ketua OSIS- #_cie...SiBum moment nih._

Siwon turun tangan. Ia memperingatkan Hyukkie akan sampah yang dengan tidak berkeprisampahan dibuang Hyukkie begitu saja.

Dan kejadian tadi terulang kembali. Hyukkie yang memang tidak mendengar Siwon, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kata-katanya. Bahkan 'tanpa sadar' ia membuang kertas itu tepat ke wajah Siwon.

Siwon dan Kibum yang mulai naik pitam pun menggebrak meja dan berteriak bersama "Hyukjae-sshi!".

Hyukkie yang kaget dan merasa pekerjaannya terganggupun dengan 'sabar' menoleh kearah SiBum dengan tatapan mematikan.

"PERGI!" dengan tidak berprikeOSISan (?) ia menggebrak meja dengan keras dan mengusir pasangan ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS kita.

SiBum yang tadinya cengo pun lari terbirit-birit karena menurut mereka wajah Hyukkie tadi seperti setan sedang marah.

Hyukkiepun menyeringai puas dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Mengabaikan tatapan horror teman-temannya kepada dirinya.

Hello? Siapa sih yang berani melawan dan membentak –apalagi mengusir- pasangan ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS kita?

Tentu saja mereka menatap Hyukkie dengan horror seperti itu. Hehe,Hyukkie gitu loh~

.

.

.

"Akhirnya..."

Tak lama kemudian,Hyukkie sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan 'membuat sesuatu'nya.

"Tinggal masukkan ke lokernya. Dan semoga dia senang dengan surat ini." Ujar Hyukkie semangat sambil menggenggam beberapa lembar kertas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Apa ini?" tanya Donghae heran saat mendapati sebuah amplop berwarna biru langit dan berbentuk 'love' berwarna pink di tengah amplop itu.

Perlahan Donghae membuka surat itu.

_Andaikan aku tidak pernah mengenalmu._

_Andaikan aku tidak mencintaimu begitu dalam._

_Andaikan aku tidak berharap kau membalas cintaku._

_Kau..._

_Pujaan hatiku._

_Bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku? Sedikit saja._

_Seandainya kau tahu,aku sangat mencintai dirimu._

_Seandainya kau tahu,setiap malam aku berdoa kepada Sang Tuhan._

_Berharap cintaku jadi kenyataan._

_Berharap kau membalas cintaku._

_Mengapa kau tak membalas cintaku?_

_Mengapa engkau abaikan rasaku?_

_Ataukah mungkin hatimu membatu._

_Hingga kau tak pernah pedulikan aku._

_Cobalah mengerti keadaanku._

_Dan cobalah pahami keinginanku._

_Kuingin engkau menjadi milikku._

_Lengkapi jalan cerita hidupku._

_Hei pujaan hati.._

"Hum?" alis Donghae terangkat sebelah.

"Ini dari penggemar rahasiaku kah? Ah,atau ini dari orang yang kemarin memberiku boneka nemo?"

Donghae melanjutkan membaca surat itu lagi.

_Tapi,_

_Seberapa besarpun rasa cinta ini_

_Kau tak akan menyadari dan membalasku_

_Kau seperti matahari_

_Sedang aku seperti Pluto_

_Pluto yang kalah bersinar dan hangat dengan matahari_

_Pluto yang sangat kecil bila dibandingkan dengan matahari_

_Namun..._

_Izinkan aku tetap mencintaimu_

_Izinkan aku tetap mengagumimu_

_Walau kau takkan mungkin mencintaiku_

_Penggemar rahasiamu_

_(Mianhae,aku tidak bisa memberi tahu namaku._

_Tapi aku adalah yeojya yang kemarin memberimu boneka Nemo._

_Saranghaeyo 3 )_

Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi ia juga yang memberiku nemo itu? Hm... Sebenarnya siapa yeojya ini? Bahkan ia sudah menarik perhatianku,bahkan sebelum aku melihat wajahnya."

Donghaepun mengambil pulpen dan selembar kertas dari lokernya.

Lalu ia menulis balasan untuk sang penggemar rahasia.

_Sebenarnya kau siapa? Bolehkah aku mengenalmu?_

_Oh,ayolah. Bagaimana aku bisa membalas perasaanmu jika aku tidak mengenalmu._

_Oh iya,soal boneka nemo... Aku suka sekali._

_Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu dari mana aku menyukai nemo?_

Namja pencinta ikan ini pun memasukkan surat balasan itu kedalam lokernya. Berharap sang penggemar rahasia akan memberitahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Dengan senyum tulus terukir di bibirnya,Donghae berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk memulai hari indahnya karena mulai hari ini hatinya telah dihiasi oleh sang penggemar rahasia.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

_Maaf karena FF 'We Love Dance' belum update update juga #pukul kepala pake hati Donghae (eh?). Author belum ada ide. Tapi author berusaha lanjutin kok. FF nya nggak bakal discontinued._

_Maaf ya author nggak bisa bales review chingudeul satu-satu. Hiks..._

_**Makasih banget ya buat yang udah review chap kemaren dan prolognya! Gamsahamnida ^o^**_

_Oh ya,author denger,banyak FF para author yang dihapus ya? Huwa kejam... Sabar ya chingudeul..._

**_nggak sabar buat tgl 1 nih~_**

**_pengen liat mv _****Sexy, Free & Single dan lagu2 yg lain .**

_Author juga takut banget ni FF dihapus :(_

_Oh iya,yang mau temenan ama author liat aja dr profile :D  
><em>

_**Yang udah baca please REVIEW~~~**_

_**GOMAWO (_ _)* bow 180 ͦ ***_

_**Salam hangat author. Han **__**EunK**__**yo.**_


	4. Chapter 3 : Undangan Istimewa

**Title:**Call Me BEAutiful **CHAPTER 3**

**Pair: **HaeHyuk **(**Donghae **X** Eunhyuk) [Girl!Eunhyuk]

**Slight pair** **:** HaeWook,KyuMin _(entah kenapa,disemua FF HaeHyuk author,selalu ada slight KyuMin ==" )_

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt, Highschool live

**Rated :** Remaja a.k.a T

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan ortu mereka.

**Warning :** SONG FIC! Lagu 'BEAutiful' dari Megan Nicole(lirik lagu&MV nya). **GENDERSWITCH**. NO YAOI! OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Cast :**

Lee Hyuk Jae - yeojya (16 y.o)

Lee Dong Hae - namja (16 y.o)

Kim Ryeo Wook - yeojya (16 y.o)

Cho Kyu Hyun - namja (15 y.o)

Lee Sung Min- yeojya (16 y.o)

~~~~~ **HAPPY READING ** ~~~~~

(Hyukkie POV)

_Sebenarnya kau siapa? Bolehkah aku mengenalmu?_

_Oh,ayolah. Bagaimana aku bisa membalas perasaanmu jika aku tidak mengenalmu._

_Oh iya,soal boneka nemo... Aku suka sekali._

_Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu dari mana aku menyukai nemo?_

Bagaimana ini?

Ah,aku memang ingin sekali Donghae tahu kalau penggemar rahasianya selama ini aku.

Tapi...

Aku malu. Aku belum siap.

Secepatnya aku menulis surat balasan untuk pangeran Donghae.

Nah! Tinggal taruh di lokernya. Yah,lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa memanfaatkan loker ini saja.

Maaf ya lokernya Donghae,kau harus mau jadi saksi perasaanku pada Donghae.

Dengan cepat aku menaruh surat balasan ini dilokernya setelah mencium surat ini terlebih dahulu .

Akupun berlari menuju kelas. Maaf ya Donghae,aku belum bisa memberitahu siapa aku sebenarnya.

Kalau kau tahu,mungkin kau tidak akan mau bertemu denganku lagi.

Aku tidak mau hal seperti dulu terulang lagi dalam hidupku.

Ne,dulu aku pernah menyukai seorang namja saat SMP.

Entah bagaimana caranya,dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya.

Lalu kami yang dulu dekat menjadi jauh,seperti ada jarak yang sangat jauh terbatas diantara kami berdua.

Dia terus menjauhiku sampai tamat SMP.

Apakah dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku saat dijauhinya?

Sakit. Sakit sekali ketika orang yang kau cintai menjauhimu. #_kok jadi curhat?_

Ok,sudah cukup kilasan kisah cinta lamaku. Aku tidak ingin mengingat namja itu lagi #_geleng bareng author._

Sekarang kan,yang ada dihatiku hanya pangeran Donghae :D

.

.

.

.

.

(Donghae POV)

Aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju lokerku.

Bahkan tadi saat bertemu teman-teman dijalan,mereka bertanya dan bingung mengapa aku berjalan cepat.

Biasanya kan,aku jalan santai sekali. Biar keren.

Tuh buktinya setiap aku jalan,yeojya-yeojya bersorak dan berfangirl ria.

Hehe,aku keren sih ^o^

Nah ini dia yang kutunggu dari semalam. Surat balasan penggemar rahasiaku.

Dengan cepat kubuka surat itu.

Mwo?

_I wanna be blown away  
>I wanna be swept off my feet<br>I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
>I wanna be lost in love<br>I wanna be your dream come true  
>I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you<br>Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
>Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful<br>_

_Mianhae sekali lagi._

_Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberitahu siapa aku sebenarnya._

_Tunggulah saat yang tepat. Aku janji akan jujur padamu._

_Saranghaeyo 3_

Aish! Yeojya ini beruntung sekali bisa masuk kedalam daftar yeojya yang kufikirkan.

Semalaman aku susah tidur karena memikirkan yeojya ini. Dan sekarang yeojya ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran dengan dia yang tidak mau memberitahu siapa dia sebenarnya!

Wah kebetulan Sehun –sahabatku yang juga termasuk namja populer disekolah ini,tapi masih populeran aku- lewat.

"Eh! Sehun-ah!" panggilku sambil senyum ikan.

"Ne? Waeyo Hae-ah?" balasnya sambil membalas senyumku dengan senyuman super manis #_author melting+mimisan. _Tapi masih manisan aku ^^ #_author nimpuk Hae karena daritadi narsis terus._

"Sini! Pinjem punggungmu ya! Aku mau nulis sesuatu." Perintahku sambil menariknya tanpa persetujuannya terlebih dahulu.

Akupun menulis surat balasan dengan beralaskan punggung Sehun.

Nah,sudah selesai.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah. Kau memang yang terbaik." Ujarku sambil memberikan jempol dan nyengir ikan.

"Ish. Kalau ada maunya saja. . Semoga berhasil dengan cintamu ya Hae!" serunya sambil pergi.

Eh? Tahu darimana dia? Oh ya,ini kan buat peggemar rahasiaku,bukan buat cintaku.

Lah kok aku jadi galau? Aish! Gara-gara Sehun! Eh,tapi gara-gara yeojya itu juga sih. Tuh kan galau lagi! =="

Akupun menatap surat balasan ini dan menaruhnya dilokerku.

Tak lupa pula aku menaruh sebuah kalung didalam amplop ini.

Kalung ini...

Aku benar-benar butuh pengorbanan untuk membelinya.

Aku sudah mengorbankan imageku kemarin. Huft...

Kuharap dia menyukainya.

Tunggu saja besok. Aku punya rencana bagaimana agar aku mengetahui siapa kau,'yeojya yang suka sembunyi dibalik loker'!

.

.

.

.

.

(Author POV)

Esoknya seperti biasa,Hyukkie tengah berjalan mengendap-endap ke loker Donghae.

"Yeah! Surat balasan lagi!" serunya senang,namun ia langsung menutup mulutnya,takut ada yang mendengar.

Perlahan Hyukkie membuka surat itu dan membaca isinya.

_Arraseo kalau kau belum mau mengatakannya._

_Tapi aku pegang janjimu ya! Kau janji kan akan mengatakannya entah kapan._

_Oh ya,aku ingin meminta sesuatu._

_Aku ingin kau datang ke pesta ulangtahunku yang ke-16 pada tanggal 15 Oktober nanti._

_Kau harus mengenakan gaun berwarna biru langit dan harus memakai kalung ini._

_Kalau kau tidak datang,aku sedih lho~_

_Kau tenang saja. Itu adalah pesta topeng._

_Jadi kau tidak usah takut aku akan mengenalimu._

Mwo?

Dia mengundangku secara spesial ke ulangtahunnya ke-16 begitu? Secara spesial. Perlukah kugarisbawahi kata-kata 'secara spesial'?

Huwa aku senang sekali~

Gaun berwarna biru langit? Aish aku tidak mau memakai gaun!

Tapi demi pangeran Donghae,tidak apa-apalah. Itung itung pengalaman pesta topeng memakai gaun pertamaku.

15 Oktober? Besok? Ah,lebih baik aku pinjam gaun Teukie-eonnie –sepupuku- sajalah,daripada beli ^^ _#irit mode on_

Ah! Kalung ini, bagus sekali! Apa dia sendiri yang membelinya? Ah,tidak mungkin. Pasti dia menyuruh Yuri-eonnie untuk membelinya.

.

.

.

.

.

(Author POV)

Apakah kalian ingin tahu bagaimana gelang itu dibeli oleh Donghae dan mengapa Donghae bilang dia butuh pengorbanan besar untuk membeli gelang itu?

Author yang cute dan baik hati akan memberi tahu,hehehe #_evilaugh_

**Flashback on (lagi)**

"Noona~ Jaebalyo~" rengek seorang namja tampan tapi childish kepada seorang yeojya cantik yang sedang duduk tenang sambil membaca majalah fashion.

Saat ini yeojya dan namja itu sedang berada di kamar sang yeojya yang bernuansa warna putih dan hitam.

"Andwae." Balas Yuri –yeojya cantik itu- singkat tanpa menoleh kearah namja yang sedang merengek padanya.

"Yuri noona udah nggak sayang Donghae lagi? Padahal kita kan udah kayak saudara kandung,walaupun cuma sepupuan." Ucap Donghae –namja tampan itu- mendramatisir suasana.

Yuri mulai melupakan majalah yang sedang dibacanya dan menoleh perlahan kearah Donghae dengan tatapan _apa-yang-kau-katakan?._

"Kata Eomma Hae, saudara itu saling bantu. Berarti Eomma bohong dong. Tuh,buktinya Yuri-noona nggak mau-"

"Ish! Arra arra! Kau cerewet sekali."

Akhirnya dengan unsur terpaksa karena tidak mau mendengar celotehan adik sepupunya lagi,Yuri menyetujui kemauan Donghae.

"Jinjja? Yes! Noona emang yang paling cantik dan baik deh,hehe." Rayu Donghae.

"Tapi,kenapa noona belum punya namjachingu juga ya? Ah,pasti karena noona bawel :p " ejek Donghae sambil lari terbirit keluar kamar Yuri.

"YAK! DONGSAENG BABBO!" kesal Yuri sambil melempar majalah yang sedang dibacanya kearah Donghae.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooo

"Apa tidak ada toko lain,noona? Disini pembelinya yeojya semua." Kesal Donghae.

"Kau diam saja! Toko ini adalah toko langganan noona. Selain itu disini barang-barangnya bagus. Harganya tidak mahal lagi." Jelas Yuri.

"Aish! Sudah kuduga,pasti ada hubungannya dengan 'harga'." Cibir Donghae,yang hanya dibalas senyum innocent dari kakak sepupunya itu.

Saat ini dua bersaudara itu sedang berada di sebuah mall terdekat dengan rumah mereka.

Ah,author tadi belum menjelaskan apa yang diminta oleh Donghae pada noonanya sampai ia merengek begitu ya? Maaf,saya lupa _#senyum innocent._

Namja ikan kita ingin sekali membeli aksesoris untuk yeojya pengagum rahasianya. Nah,sejak tadi ia meminta Yuri untuk menemaninya membeli aksesoris itu.

Mengapa ia hanya minta Yuri untuk menemaninya? Mengapa tidak sekalian saja ia meminta noonanya untuk membelikannya sendiri?

Alasannya simpel tapi romantis. Tadi author sudah menanyakan pada Donghae dan ia menjawab, "Aku ingin membelinya dengan diriku sendiri,aku tidak mau orang lain yang membelinya. Kan kalau aku yang beli,itu akan meninggalkan kesan sendiri untukku dan dirinya."

Dan yang lebih tragisnya (?) Donghae meminta Yuri untuk memakai uang noonanya itu. Padahal Yuri sedang menabung untuk membeli sesuatu saat ini. Tapi demi dongsaengnya tidak apa-apalah. Ia juga tidak mau diceramahi eommanya karena tidak mau menuruti keinginan Donghae.

"Cepatlah! Menurut noona yang bagus yang mana?" desak Donghae pada noonanya yang sedari tadi melihat semua aksesoris dan hanya berkomentar 'wah~', 'ada banyak barang baru ya,aku sudah lama tidak kemari', 'ini bagus sekali','aku akan membelinya dengan menggunakan uang THR habis lebaran nanti','itu seperti yang dipakai oleh Victoria f(x) ya',' itu seperti gelang Kim Yesung Super Junior'.

"Ish,kau mau noona membelikannya atau tidak sih?"

"Ya makannya cepat! Noona tidak lihat,daritadi yeojyadeul disini melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin mereka kira aku mau membeli aksesoris untuk diriku ppali~ aku tidak mau imageku sebagai pangeran sekolah hancur karena ini." Rengek Donghae mulai risih dengan tatapan para yeojya kepadanya.

"Ne. Ini saja bagaimana?" seru Yuri sambil menunjukkan sebuah kalung berwarna biru laut,dan memiliki bandul berbentuk hati berwarna senada dengan warna kalung tersebut.

"Hm..Arraseo." komentar Donghae menyetujui.

**Flashback off**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**TuBerCulosis**

**Eh,maksudnya**

**To Be Continiued**

Eottoe?

Pendek? Author ngerjain ini buru-buru. Tiba-tiba ada ide,terus ilang idenya.

Cuma ngerjain ini beberapa menit,jadi terkesan buru-buru.

Mianhae~~~

Tapi mohon beri sedikit uang untuk makan~ #plak!

Maksudnya mohon beri tanggapan lewat review / komentar.

Kritik dan tanggapan sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Oh ya, FF 'We love dance' dan 'I Love My Family' akan author lanjutin. Author masih dalam proses nulisnya kok.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~

_**GOMAWO (_ _)* bow 180 ͦ ***_

_**Salam hangat author**__**Han **__**EunK**__**yo**__**.**_

Selamat berpuasa ya~ Buka puasa tinggal bentar lagi kok.

Tapi author laper banget~

#abaikan


End file.
